My Life as a Shinobi
by keffersgirl
Summary: Merged with Kyuubi, Naruto is taken with team7 to Akatsuki's lair and all of them are trained and become the strongest Ninja ever!  KisaxSaku ItaxNaru KakaxOC SasuxFemKyuu taking requests on being a character in the story, give me name job and descript!
1. Merging

My Life as a Shinobi

Yesterday was my birthday; it isn't really a big deal though. Usually I never get anything. Nothing, that is, until Iruka-sensei started buying me ramen on my birthday. But this time, on my thirteenth birthday, the Hokage gave me a note. It was a simple scroll, tied with red ribbon. The note is still sitting on my miserable excuse for a dresser, untouched where the Hokage left it. I can't decide whether to open it and read the note or leave it as untouched as yesterday. I want to know what he has to say to me, but I don't want to ruin the first real birthday I've ever gotten. Inside could be an important message, though. I will open it.

As the ribbon comes off the scroll, I take it up and tie it around my neck. I'll keep it as a reminder of this day, of whatever is inside the note. The parchement unrolls and it reads:

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki, _

_As of Monday, two days from this day, your birth day, I will expect you to pass the genin exams. For the past six years I have told you to hide the real you, I told you to be weak. On the foretold day you may drop the fools' mask. I will allow you to use any and all jutsus I have taught you, or that you have learned otherwise. Our personal training will resume as per usual on every weekday at four pm sharp. I know you will become a great shinobi and thank you sincerely for putting the mask on for so long. I know it has had to be immensely hard__ and painful__ to endure. Tomorrow, at noon, I will bring over another special present and I will tell you something of great importance, along with a new seal I'm going to teach you that was developed by Yondaime. Please have a wonderful birthday._

_Truly,_

_Sarutobi-sensei_

Naruto broke into a foxy grin. He could stop pretending? _'Thats my present from Sarutobi? I will have to thank him in someway…I will make him proud in the exams! Did he also say that he would come today with something important? He also spoke of teaching him a new seal! Usually we only train in the special training grounds only used by ANBU. This was by far the best present I have ever received.'_Noon was in only two hours. _'I'm gotta go take a shower then I'll make some lunch to share with sensei.'_ He went to his raggedy bathroom and undressed to take a shower. He turned on the water and stepped in, the water was always cold, always had been. It was just another way the village showed their hate for him. He always wondered why they treated him badly, he could never think of a reason. He'd asked Sarutobi and he only answered, "When the time comes, I'll tell you." Little did he know, that in less than two hours his question would be answered.

A little while later, Naruto stepped out of the shower and started drying off. He stopped and looked in the mirror. He saw the scars that the villagers left many years ago, before the Hokage stepped in. He also saw the six telltale whisker-like marks on his face and the seal that fanned out from his stomach. His spiked blonde hair and strikingly bright blue eyes only added to the 'outcast effect' that he had. Naruto sighed solemnly and wrapped the towel around his waist.

The fox child looked through his closet. _'sensei did say I could take off the mask, does that mean I can wear something other than the __Horrific Orange Outfit Of Doom__?'_ when Naruto started wearing the mask at six he was also given the orange outfit, to make him look stupid. The people in the clothing shop would never give him anything normal, always something bright that shouted "SHOOT ME, I'M AN IDIOT!" The Hokage had given him all of the Yondaime's clothes, from when he was a boy. But he told Naruto to continue wearing the bright clothes to keep up the mask.

He chose some black nin-pants with a red shirt that had a fox head with nine spirals, supposedly its tails, in white on the front. Afterwards, he went to the kitchen and put on some tea. He had barely walked back into the living room when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find the Hokage, Sarutobi. He quickly led him in and sat beside him on the couch.

"How are you, Naruto?" Sarutobi started.

"I'm good, thank you for the wonderful present, sensei!" Naruto shouted with chagrin.

"As you know, I have something important to discuss with you. And Naruto, I'm going to be blunt. What you know of your parents is a lie. They were killed by the Kyuubi, but not the way you think." Sarutobi paused here and sighed before starting again, "The fourth Hokage, Yondaime, was your father. A medic-nin, Naomi, was your mother. She was said to have died giving birth to you, but that is not true. She was in love with your father, but was already married to another man, he was an Uchiha. Actually, he was the Uchiha clan leader, and they had already had two children, Itachi and Sasuke." Naruto gasped and shook his head to clear the little stars going around, he felt as if he was just hit with a ten-ton weight. Sasuke was his half brother? And so was Itachi? Sarutobi continued, "When the great fox attacked, your mother was giving birth to you. Yondaime knew a seal that would seal the Kyuubi into a human infant, which was you… But, this seal…it cost your father his life. Your mother was killed shortly after by her own son, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke knows none of what has happened, but Itachi, he knows it all. Naruto, this present I'm going to give you. It's…unique, the item is from a very old village from long ago…the village of half breeds. It was where half humans and half demons went because no one else accepted them. This item will allow you to merge with the demon inside of you, half demons used it all the time to subdue their inner demon and control its powers. For you, this will allow you to merge the demons powers inside you, but since you are not technically a half-demon, you will need a vessel for the demon inside of you to go. Arashi, the Yondaime, has given me a seal to show you to be able to do this correctly. But first, I'll give you the present." The old man reached into his robes and pulled out an intricately carved scabbard.

He handed it to Naruto who looked awestruck. Naruto studied the sword, it was a black blade with a golden hilt, and the scabbard was black with red swirls and silver and gold simplified fox heads. The thing that struck Naruto the most was when he pulled it fully out of the scabbard, it transformed into a bigger version of itself. _Think Inuyasha's sword_ He made a few practice slashes, and he was surprised when he knew how to handle it.

"Your father said that only the swords true owner could wield it, apparently it was made for you. Now, come with me to the training grounds. I will show you the new seal there." With that the Hokage stood and left. Naruto followed after. The trip was made in silence. They soon made their way into the ANBU training grounds. They stopped in a small clearing, surrounded by woods. It had a small pond towards one side.

"Naruto, this seal can only be used by you, that is because your case is extremely unusual; having a fox demon sealed in you is not common, as they are very witty and not easily caught. Especially not the Kyuubi, lord of the foxes." Sarutobi explained.

He formed a simple one handed seal. Naruto copied and abruptly fell to his knees from a white hot pain. It felt like his soul was being ripped from his body, but at the same time stretched to immaculate lengths. The pain died down shortly after. Naruto was still gasping and breathing harshly. He stood up again and was pleasantly surprised when he was a few inches taller then before.

"What was that about? Why am I taller than before? Did everything go correctly?" Naruto questioned the calm Hokage in front of him.

The Hokage chuckled, "Naruto, calm down. Arashi expected something like this to happen. The Kyuubi is merged with you that means you adapted some of its characteristics, only the physical ones of course. Go look in the pond over there, you have changed greatly." Sarutobi pointed to the pond across the clearing at the pond.

Naruto hastened to the ponds edge, he looked in and inhaled sharply – when the Hokage had said he had changed, he meant it. Naruto's hair was dark blue, he now sported claws as blue as his hair, but the most shocking change was his eyes. They were blue, but had an odd comma mark that was red, along with a gold/yellow triangle; there was also two smaller black triangles perpendicular to the larger one. That was when he saw them……they were fluffy, black, and on top of his head. HIS EARS! His ears had changed to fluffy appendages atop his head that looked eerily similar to fox ears. He also had fangs, which he noticed when he screamed at the reflection of the ears.

see profile for deviantart name, picture of eyes, sword, and changed Naruto there

"Naruto, this is only the first form, Kyuubi will give you more…if it approves of you. Now, for that vessel… Kyuubi can communicate with you now. It will tell you what it wants as a vessel. I suggest you ask it what it wants. I'll be going though as I have much work to do."

"Sensei, I promise to make you proud in the exams tomorrow. And one last question, do I always have to look like this now? It will be kind of odd to go to school tomorrow like this." Naruto asked worriedly.

Sarutobi turned back around and picked up the sword, and seemingly ignored his query, "Naruto, this sword is called Gensouga, also, as long as you have it in your possession you can change between any forms you want at will, just think of being the normal you again. The sword will always rightly be in your possession, for it was made for you. Even if you had somehow damaged it or it was stolen, you would still be able to change forms, because this sword is strictly yours. Farewell Naruto, good luck in the exams." With that, and a soft smile, the old man left.

Naruto decided to try changing back to his human form. The thought barely crossed his mind before he reverted back to human form. Next he tried speaking to Kyuubi. _'Umm…Kyuubi-sama, are you there? Are you there?'_

**"****Kit? Have you finally released me?"** Kyuubi barked.

Naruto jumped at the gruff response and responded, _'Kyuubi-sama? I have released you, but I wanted to ask you what vessel you wanted.'_

**"You can drop the 'sama', kit. Just Kyuubi is fine. As for my vessel? I have a gift for you, it is the summoning contract for foxes and kitsunes, many have mistaken me for a fox, but I am a kitsune. A fox is an earthly animal with only one tail; a kitsune is a celestial beast with more than one tail, nine being the most powerful. Also, kitsunes have the ability, unlike all other demons to transform into a humanoid state. I would like my vessel to be a kitsune."**

'_What would stop you from doing the same thing you did thirteen years ago_?' Naruto questioned Kyuubi skeptically.

**"****Only my mind will be in this vessel, I'll have no more power than a baby fox! When you merged with me, my powers were transferred to you, although I still control how much of them go to you. If you were to have all my power rushed into you at once your body would be destroyed with the sheer chakra amount. You will gain more abilities and chakra with age and at the rate I feel like teaching you. I will be nothing more than a mere mortal in my human-like state. All you need to do is sign the contract, which you will find in your left hand as of now. This body of mine will only be noticeable by you or anyone you want to see it, therefore, only you and your selected people can see, hear, etc, me. But only you can hear what I think, and only when I choose not to block you out. Also, in your half demon state you will gain tails. That shows how much of my power you have."** Kyuubi explained indignantly.

Naruto sighed and felt the scroll in his hand. He unraveled it and bit his thumb with his abnormal canines. He signed his name, though it was one he never expected to sign. Since his father didn't belong to a clan, he took his mothers last name, the name of Uchiha. As soon as he finished the last letter of the name he heard a popping noise in front of him. He looked up to find a beautiful girl in front of him; she had magnificent red eyes with an animalistic gold slit in the middle. She was wearing a form-fitting red halter top, which stopped short of her navel. It was pierced with a silver and black yin/yang symbol. She was also wearing a very short lacy black skirt, along with silver leggings. She had red sandals on to top it off.

Upon seeing this, he did what any normal teenage boy who saw an absolutely drop dead gorgeous girl suddenly appear out of nowhere right in front of them would do. He promptly fainted. He didn't notice the black fox ears, or the nine black, silver tipped tails.


	2. Team Seven

My Life As A Shinobi: Ch2

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock ringing. The memories from yesterday came flooding back. '_who was that girl? Where is Kyuubi?' _he tried to climb out of bed…but…something was holding him down. It was a fox. A cute little fox…but something was out of place, it had nine tails.

"Eeeh…Kyuubi? Can you get up? I have to go to school." Naruto asked unsurely. He really didn't want to deal with an irritated demon lord.

**"Yeah kit. Hey, am I coming?" **Kyuubi groggily responded.

"Hey, Kyuubi, did you see that girl yesterday?"

**"Kit? That was me…didn't you notice?" **Kyuubi reacted with a small blush.

"That was you? How? I thought you were a guy!" Naruto was thoroughly shocked.

**"I'm a demon, I can be either. I just like being a girl more then being a guy. And you still haven't answered whether or not I could come. Can I? please?" **Kyuubi begged.

"Yeah, sure. I have the genin exams today, it will be the last day as a student in the academy for me. I know I'll pass. But there is one small problem, I can't do a bunshin. Can you teach me?"

**"Actually, no. but I can teach you something better…the reason you can't make a bunshin is because of the sheer amount of chakra I have, which is contained in you. The technique I'm going to show you is now considered a forbidden technique, as will most of the jutsu's I'll teach you. Its called 'Kage bunshin' it is essentially a solid bunshin clone of you and any one your touching." **Kyuubi changed to her human form, she was wearing casual black pajama pants and top.

They proceeded to practice the jutsu. Afterwards, Naruto changed while Kyuubi had breakfast. A few minutes later Naruto came out and sat with Kyuubi to have breakfast. Naruto was wearing blood red cargo pants with a black short-sleeved shirt. The shirt had the kanji for kitsune on the front, the back had a simplified fox head outlined in blood-red. He still had the crimson ribbon from the note. He asked Kyuubi what to do with the sword and she told him to just leave it here, if he wanted it he just had to call its name and it would come. Kyuubi simply snapped her fingers and she was automatically changed into a silver flowing top, black sandals, red bandages went from ankle to mid-thigh with an exact replica of the skirt she wore the other day under the top. They left for the academy.

At The Academy: Ten Minutes 'Til Class

Naruto walked in and looked around. Most of the students were already there. There was an empty desk by Sasuke, one by, Hinata, and one next to some random kid he didn't know. He chose the seat by Hinata. There was another seat by him if someone was to have no other place, but Naruto didn't think anyone would sit there. Kyuubi made a seat out of her tails beside Naruto. An extremely annoying fangirl quickly sat beside Sasuke.

"H…hello,…Naruto-kun. You look…really…nice…to...day" Hinata managed to stutter out a greeting.

"Hi, Hinata! Thanks for noticing." Naruto replied softly.

The bell that signaled five minutes for class tolled and one last person came into the room silently. Naruto recognized him as Shino Aburame, the bug kid, most commonly. Shino looked around for a place to sit. Naruto scooted closer to Hinata and waved at Shino. He took the seat with a nod.

Naruto smiled back. Iruka instructed the class to quiet down and listen for directions for the exam. The exam would be as followed.

¨Kunai throwing accuracy test

¨Henge test

¨Kawarimi test

¨Bunshin test

The tests were organized randomly. Most students made at least 3 out of eight for the kunai accuracy test, which was passing. Sakura got 4 out of eight, half. Sasuke, being the arrogant ass that he was made eight out of eight, last was Naruto. For the past three years he had to pretend to be a fool and miss all the targets…but this year, he could show them his true skill. He made all eight targets dead center. Iruka was as shocked as the rest of the class, he knew Naruto's skill. Hell, he even sat in some of the training sessions that Naruto had with the Hokage, but he didn't know that Naruto was _allowed_ to show his skill.

The next two of the tests went off with out a hitch. Much to the utter astonishment of the other students, Naruto got a perfect score on all of the tests, but now the bunshin test. Everyone knew that Naruto couldn't make a bunshin if his already worthless life depended on it.

Iruka sighed, worried. "Naruto, your turn for the bunshin test. Are you prepared?"

"Yeah!" Naruto retorted determinedly

Naruto made some seals, no one recognized them. The next thing they knew, the floor was groaning n protest to the weight on it. Everyone's jaw fell on the floor and rolled away…far away. There was about 100 Naruto clones in the room, some stacked upon others.

Shikamaru, being the genius that he was pointed out the obvious, "Their all solid clones, not genjutsus!"

"Is this not enough? I can make more, but we'll have to go outside."

"No, its fine Naruto!" Iruka was as awe-struck as the rest. The Hokage wouldn't teach him any forbidden techniques, so where did he learn the 'Kage bunshin' jutsu?

"Class, please sit down. I will now read the nine students promoted to genin. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Shino Aburame, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akamichi Chouji. The rest of you, please leave the test room now."

All except the foresaid nine left, grumbling and cursing all the while. Iruka then announced the teams. Team 1; Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Team 2; Chouji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyuuga. Team 3; Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Yamanaka Ino. They were told to go to the corresponding training ground.

Naruto's team walked to team 1's training ground. Kyuubi following along next to Naruto. They reached the training grounds fairly quickly.

Naruto took the time to get to know his teammates. "You guys were really good in the exams."

Sasuke responded with his usual 'hn' while Sakura actually verbally responded. "You did very well yourself, Naruto. Can you teach me how to make a bunshin like yours?"

Sasuke looked interested, "Will you teach me, too?"

Naruto smiled, "First, you both have to tell me more about yourselves, like hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc…and your most deepest, darkest secret."

Kakashi took this time to make an appearance. "That sounds like a great idea, Naruto."

Naruto made a 'follow me' motion. The group of five made their way to Naruto's special ANBU training grounds.

"Why'd you bring us here, Naruto?"

"Well, we are going to tell each other about are selves, including our darkest secret. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want any bystanders hearing mine. I'm going to put a truth jutsu on all of us, that includes me too. Who wants to go first?" Naruto made some quick seals, everyone felt a strange tingle that left as fast as it came.

Kakashi volunteered to go first, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like little orange books. I also like Iruka Umino. I dislike rude people, wasabi, and that my fathers name wasn't put on the memorial stone. My dream is to be strong enough to protect the precious people in my life, and my deepest secret is that I am the son of Konoha's white fang, Hatake Sakumo. Holy crap, Naruto! You really did put a truth jutsu on us!"

Sakura went next, "I am Sakura Haruno, I like…_looks at Sasuke_, chocolate, and the color pink. My dislikes are…Ino-pig, perverts, and judgmental people. My dream is to live up to my father's expectations. My deepest darkest secret is that I want…_looks at Sasuke _ someone to accept me." Sakura just sighed and looked away from the rest the group.

Sasuke started, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like training, sushi, and testing my strength. Some of my dislikes are fangirls, people who are obnoxious, and my brother, Itachi. My dream is to kill Itachi and repopulate my clan. My darkest secret is that I faint at the sight of lots of blood. It reminds me too much of my clan's massacre."

Naruto spoke in a somber tone, "Sasuke, what I'm about to say will probably shock you, please don't interrupt. My name is Naruto _Uchiha_, I like ramen, Kyuubi, training, being acknowledged, and the color red. I dislike most of the villagers, perverts, and that I have been lied to for most of my life. I also dislike pretending to be something that I'm not, which I have been doing for most of my life. My dream is to be Hokage, just like my father, Arashi Kazama. My deepest darkest is…very complicated. First I'll tell you my heritage, my father was the Yondaime, Arashi Kazama. My mother was Naomi Uchiha, mother to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. She was the wife of the Uchiha clan leader, but her and my father fell in love and had me. My father sacrificed his life to bind Kyuubi no kitsune in a new born child. That child was me, my mother was soon killed later by one, Itachi Uchiha. Now, Kyuubi's powers are merged with mine, but she can control how much go to me. She also has her own body outside of my mind which can go undetected by everyone else, unless I choose for her to be seen, heard, felt, etc.. This body of hers can be that of a human or kitsune. All of her powers are still sealed to me, so she can't use any of her powers at all. Unless I want her to. Hey! Kyuubi, do I just have to want them to see you, for it to happen?"

**"Duh, kit!"** Kyuubi retorted sharply.

Naruto barely processed the thought before everyone gasped. Next to Naruto was a baby fox kit. All black and with nine tails.

Naruto addressed Kyuubi, "Can you be in humanoid form please?"

The kit merely raised its head and instantly there was a girl with the same fox tails and ears in the place of the kitsune. Naruto then raised his hands in similar seals as the ones he used to place the truth jutsu and everyone felt that spark again.

"You're my brother? How can I tell if your lying and you didn't cast the jutsu on yourself? Do you have proof!?" Sasuke angrily snapped.

**"kit, you can activate Sharingan. Just focus chakra into your eyes**." Kyuubi spoke to Naruto in his head, no one else could hear her.

Naruto just looked Sasuke in the eye, "Yeah, actually…I can!" he activated his Sharingan and Sasuke inhaled deeply, the others did too.

Sakura spoke now, "Your already fourth level Sharingan? How, isn't this the first time you've used Sharingan?"

**"I can answer that. Since Naruto has ****demonic**** chakra, his Sharingan is automatically set to the highest level, the Sharingan moves up a level with the potency of the wielder's chakra. Many people don't get Sharingan's fourth level until they kill the person closest to them, like a friend or lover. Not many people can do that. You can also get the fourth level by protecting the one you love, but only in **_**their **_**defense, not your own."**

Sasuke only remained silent.

It was Kakashi broke the uneasy silence, "Naruto, Sasuke, you guys finally have what you have undeniably wanted for your entire lives. You both have gained family, you lost it once already. Are you really going to give it up that easily?"

"Sasuke, I only found out yesterday, please don't get angry. I know that I've never lost family, but I never had any to begin with. I don't want to loose the chance to know what its like to have a brother!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke kept his tone icy, "I refuse to acknowledge you as my brother, you can't be. I'm the only one left from Itachi, he killed them all! He left me here, why? So I would kill him? To repent for his crimes? To make me suffer? I don't know the answer, but I do know that you can't be my brother, he's only a murderer!"

No one could respond to the out burst, no one had ever felt the same pain. They felt plenty of pain, but not the same. Kyuubi suddenly vanished. Naruto stood and walked away, he was obviously tormented by the reaction Sasuke gave. Silence ensued in the time after he left. No one spoke, Sakura finally stood, she headed in Naruto's direction.

Clearing in forest directly outside Konoha gates

Sakura found Naruto rather easily, he was training, more like half training half sleeping. He looked listless, tired, it was overall a depressing scene to watch. Though, she didn't get much time to stare when Naruto suddenly froze, like an off switch had been hit, just staring. What he was staring at was two cloaked figures, one had a huge sword, and the other – a blazing Sharingan.

The name came in a whisper from Naruto, barely heard, "Aniki…"


	3. Family

My Life As A Shinobi Ch. 3

The name came as a whisper, barely audible, "Aniki…"

Itachi had an expression of stoic emptiness, but you could see shock envelope behind his eyes. "They have told you? I would have thought they wouldn't want to associate you with more evil. Have you spoken to Sasuke then?"

Naruto bore a look of pain, "He didn't believe me, I even showed him my fourth level Sharingan. He said that only you were his brother, a murderer, not me. He was adamant about believing that I couldn't possibly be related to him."

Itachi remained emotionless, but his curiosity sparked with the knowledge of his little brother's fourth level Sharingan. "You have already gained the fourth level? So you have merged with Kyuubi then? Kisame, my accomplice and I have been sent to capture you, if you come willingly then we won't have to shred your soul to extract Kyuubi's powers. If you choose to resist, we will not hesitate to disable you and your little friend."

Sakura looked distraught that they could find her so simply, but revealed herself to the group. She stood uneasily beside Naruto, Kisame grinned maliciously while drumming his fingers along the hilt of Samehada.

"Kisame, quit it, your being foolish. Don't be menacing. What is your decision, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto willed Kyuubi to be seen, he looked at Sakura and put a determined face on. "I will come, on one condition. You let me bring my team, whether they want to or not. Will you assist me in gathering and bringing my teammates to the Akatsuki hide-out? If you do, I will be completely willing in any and all training you wish to put me through." Sakura's face drained of color.

Itachi looked almost pondering before he answered, "Yes, Kisame and I will aid you. Who are on your team?"

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, that's it. Sakura is already here. Who will you be getting?" Naruto answered.

Kisame appeared slightly amused, "I call Sharingan Kakashi."

"That leaves us with Sasuke. Kyuubi-chan, can you keep Sakura here until we come back?"

**"Sure thing, kit!"**

Kisame flashed a last sharky grin before heading in what was supposedly Kakashi's direction. Naruto started walking with Itachi. They traveled at a casual pace, no need to rush. They were headed toward the Uchiha manor. That was where Sasuke was most likely to be. After a while of silence, Naruto piped up.

"Itachi, can I call you Aniki? I mean you are my aniki after all…if you don't want me to its fine, but I thought that it would be kinda nice to be able to call someone …" Naruto just rambled off while Itachi felt (_omg, he actually feels emotions_) an overwhelming amount of emotion from the possibility of being called aniki again.

"Its fine by me, call me what you wish, Otouto." They reached the Uchiha compound and felt their chakra out, to sense Sasuke's location. Sasuke was in the what used to be his parents bedroom, from what Itachi could tell. Naruto just went straight to the door and knocked. Itachi looked at him like he was on some _veerry_ good crack.

"Have you no skill?"

"Just watch Aniki, this will work." They heard the door open.

"Why won't you damn fangirls…oh shit." Sasuke just stared blankly at the pair, wondering if he had fell asleep, or if someone slipped something into his food – like some _veerry_ good crack. (couldn't resist…it wrote itself!)

Naruto spoke in a serious tone, eerily similar to Itachi's. "Come, we're leaving. The whole team. Special training, very powerful instructors." With that he turned and motioned Sasuke to follow him and Itachi. Sasuke nodded and followed, much to Itachi's surprise. Naruto knew that the only thing that would possibly work in their benefit would be to take Sasuke willingly. And how do you do that? Simple, same as any other man – offer him power. Sasuke walked closely to Naruto, on the opposite side of Itachi. When they reached the clearing, Kisame with a startled looking Kakashi were already waiting.

"Naruto, your alright?" Kakashi looked disbelieving and relieved at the same time.

Kisame gave a wide smile, slightly guiltily, "I told him you were in trouble, its just easier."

Naruto nodded and looked toward Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke, "I believe you all want explanations. I have volunteered to join the Akatsuki, along with all of you. You do not have a choice in this. However, you will probably want to stay there willingly after I tell you a few details. First, you all will be trained by the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. Second, you will be returned in two years, if you find some reason to stay, you may do so. Now, aniki will lead us to the Akatsuki lair. We will be in pairs. There is just one more surprise," He made a few handseals, bit his thumb, and shouted his jutsu, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!! We will all be riding foxes." Naruto took the time to memorize the reactions, everybody looked extremely stunned. But, Sasuke was more shaken by Itachi being called 'aniki' and not killing Naruto.

Before Naruto there were three foxes, one a golden color and the other two a copper red. They were each easily about eight feet tall. Kisame picked up Sakura and leaped to the gold one, same with Kakashi and Sasuke to one of the reds. Itachi and Naruto rode the remaining copper. Kyuubi transformed to a small kit and ascended to the fox with Sasuke and Kakashi, to watch over them. Naruto and Itachi were affront the group. Kisame took up the back with Sakura, who looked to be terrified.

They took off into the woods at alarming speeds, dodging trees and branches. Naruto had almost fallen off his place behind Itachi, but Itachi had grabbed him and set the boy on his lap, wrapping his cloaked arms around him. They shared a look before turning their eyes back ahead of them. Jealousy consumed one, Sasuke Uchiha watching this exchange from behind the siblings, glaring all the while. The group reached the border between fire and rice. They found a clearing to camp in, the foxes stayed with them as guards of sorts. After the four tents were made and the fire sizzling, the odd band settled around the blaze.

Itachi stood and made his way around the fire to Naruto, "Otouto, care to train? I wish to test your strength. I should also teach you to use the Tsukiyomi."

Naruto replied with almost dazed awe, "You'd train me? Thank you aniki!" Naruto lunge/tackled him and threw his hands around Itachi's waist. He smiled and buried his head into Itachi's middle. Itachi laid there, confused as to how to respond to this act of open affection. He decided that returning the hug would be a beneficial start. They were in the process of detangling themselves when a prankster shark yelled 'nin-pile!' and jumped on top of them. Itachi was going to injure Kisame very devastatingly but a pair of lips came into contact with his, shutting him up quite efficiently. The weight had pushed Naruto down on Itachi, their lips forced together in a tight locked kiss. It grew silent. Kisame slid off Naruto and slinked away towards the opposite side of the bonfire, fearing the slow painful death sure to come to him. Naruto's mind was numb at the sensation but Itachi ended that quickly when he sprang away as if burned. Naruto sat up with a glazed expression, scrambling after Itachi as he walked into the woods.

"Aniki, wait!" Naruto caught up to Itachi's long strides panting harshly, "What did you have in mind for training?"

Itachi looked perturbed when he turned to face Naruto, but the face was expertly covered by the normal stoic mask he wore daily. "We will have a one on one match, if you manage to pin me you get three favors from me, however if I manage to pin you…I get to sign the summoning contract of the foxes."

Naruto nodded and they shook on it. Both were eager to try out their skills against the other. The match had begun.

They said nothing. Neither one moved a muscle. They didn't even breathe. One breath might shatter the moment. Naruto decided to start things off by throwing a trio of kunai at Itachi, who deftly blocked them. However, while Itachi's concentration was on the kunai, Naruto body flickered directly behind Itachi and aimed a punch at the back of his head. Itachi blocked it with ease, before turning around and continued dodging Naruto's attacks. Just as Itachi got inside Naruto's guard, aiming for a shoulder strike, Naruto body flickered back to roughly where he had started.

"Your very good Otouto, but you will not beat me with such miniscule Taijutsu attacks."

"This fight isn't over until you're laying on the ground, not being able to move a muscle, and believe me, that's the way this fight is going to end up. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The entire clearing was filled with solid Naruto clones. The clones moved as a mass and surrounded Itachi, exchanging blows with the crimson eyed boy. Itachi quickly dispatched a large group of the clones. He noticed from his left a single Naruto figure attacking. "You'll have to do way better than that, Aniki!" The punch connected with Itachi's face, or so Naruto thought. Naruto immediately noticed what was happening and body flickered away, just as the Itachi clone exploded. Naruto flew back with the hint of a smile on his face. Naruto landed on his stomach and started laughing weakly, causing Itachi to look at him.

"Exploding clone…very thoughtful, aniki. But, its time to get serious!" Naruto shouted with determination.

"You don't have any more chakra, Otouto. What will you do now?" Itachi looked almost hungrily at Naruto.

"Your right, I don't have anymore regular chakra…but I have a backup supply!" Naruto slowly got to his feet, lightly winded. Naruto formed a ram seal and began a low growl as he bent his knees. Chakra started leaking out of Naruto. However, this chakra was not blue. It was red. Blood red. Naruto's growl turned into a roar as the chakra filled his system, flooding him with power. Itachi was trying to understand what the hell this was when the chakra made it's first manifestation. Itachi could see that the chakra inside Naruto's body had formed a monster's head. The chakra wrapping around Naruto began manifesting in a visible way. First, a tendril grew out of Naruto's tailbone. The tendril thickened and lengthened, before being quickly joined by another. The bushy black tails whipped wildly in the air, breaking trees and uplifting rocks. His human ears receded and two back foxy ears emerged on the top of his head. His eyes were the same as the last time he changed. _(there's a picture of his eyes along with Kyuubi's eyes on the bottom of the page.)_ There was one difference, his normal whisker marks were more feral, he also had fangs and claws too. Naruto put his hands out to his sides and closed his eyes as the chakra wrapped around him and finally reentered his body. Nothing happened for a moment, until chakra started seeping up from the ground, surrounding Naruto in a barrier of chakra that looked surprisingly like a flame flickering in the wind. _(Like it did when Naruto fought Neji in the main matches in the anime/Manga.) _Naruto bounded towards Itachi with incredible speed, tails flicking everywhere as he went. Itachi just managed to dodge the swipe as Naruto body flickered out of the way of Itachi's return strike. Neji looked through his vision for any sign of the blonde, and saw him out of the corner of his vision racing along the surrounding trees. When Itachi turned to look at him, Naruto jumped off a tree and straight at Itachi, launching three shuriken at the him. Itachi used a kunai to block them and pick them up as they fell to the ground, adding three of his own, hurling all six of them at Naruto with a war cry. Naruto made no effort to dodge, and simply swiped each one away with a his tails, much to Itachi's dismay. Naruto was about to reach Itachi when he body flickered directly behind him and aimed another punch to his head. Itachi just avoided it by jumping sideways, his hair tie was broken and his hair flew wildly. Itachi out a kunai, which Naruto mirrored. They both threw the kunai at each other. The kunai hit in the middle, and they both jumped into the air, catching the other one's kunai and jumping at each other, trading a mid air blow before coming to a rest. Itachi looked up at Naruto as he began speaking.

"You're... Confident about close combat right?"

Naruto held out his right hand and called out, "GENSOUGA!" Itachi was shocked as an incredible looking sword appears in his hand. "That's Yondaime's..."

Naruto smiled as the sword transformed out of its sheath and hastened forward at Itachi in a blind charge, katana at the ready. Naruto smiled and said just loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"Naruto : 1. Itachi : 0." Naruto tackled Itachi to the ground. The immaculate sword was against Itachi's throat and that was the end of the match. Itachi was breathing a little over-exertedly, "You are a remarkable ninja, Otouto. I'm proud." Naruto smiled and resheathed the Gensouga and collapsed on the grass next to Itachi. They lay mirror, recuperating their energy. Naruto was the first to speak, "Aniki? I have a favor to ask you…" Itachi chuckled at this. "My favor is that…well…can I wear your Akatsuki cloak? Please?!"

Itachi sat up and unzipped his cloak, handing it to Naruto. Naruto however, was just gawking at Itachi. Itachi wondered what was wrong and voiced his question. Naruto's response was not what he expected, "Itachi…your hot! Seriously, your drop-dead sexy!" Itachi's face heated up and Naruto put the cloak on.

Itachi's outfit under the cloak consisted of a black fishnet shirt, dark green shorts, black bandages going up one leg from shin to thigh, and black sandals. An ANBU mark was tattooed on Itachi's shoulder, onyx black against creamy white. His hair, no longer restrained by the tie, was flowing out around his shoulders sticking to his forehead and neck with sweat.

Naruto was soon on the edge of reality and dreams, consciousness a faint memory. Itachi became aware his sparring partner was asleep. He gazed at the stars a while longer before picking up Naruto and walking silently to their tent. Everyone else was asleep, with the exception of Kisame who was poking the fire. When Itachi strode into camp with Naruto in his cloak no less, Kisame raised a speculative eyebrow. He was greeted with a kick to the head and a notice to shut his trap. Kisame just laughed to himself as he watched his teammate carry Naruto to bed.


	4. Bonding and a Fashion Show

My Life As A Shinobi Ch 4

The sun was still on the horizon, dawn barely broken. Naruto awoke in an awfully comfortable position, wearing a warm cloak, wrapped in his lovers arms….wait a minute…Naruto doesn't have a lover! Naruto's eyes shot open and observed the surrounding area, "Oh, its just Itachi."

His eyes sagged once again and he snuggled deeper into Itachi's strong embrace. "My Itachi…"

But not to Naruto's knowledge, Itachi was wide awake listening, and now almost choking. _'I could almost swear Naruto was gonna scream. But…he didn't care that I was holding him affectionately...? oh Naruto, do you even realize that I care for you?'_ Itachi let out a dejected sounding sigh and shook Naruto awake.

"Otouto. Hey…wake up. We got to start moving." Itachi tried in vain to wake up Naruto. A few minutes later, Naruto was up and whining for food. Kyuubi was getting aggravated and decided to do something about it.

"Oi, kit! If you shut up then I'll teach you a couple new jutsu's." Naruto was silent, and like a lapdog, he sat in front of Kyuubi waiting for command.

"Hey!" Kyuubi called the squad's attention, "I think you all will want to know these jutsu's." Everyone gathered near Kyuubi.

"Ok, these jutsu's aren't fighting jutsu's, but there helpful nonetheless. The first one is called Baiko no jutsu, it enables you to summon food. You visualize the food you want, perform the seals, and shout the jutsu. The seals are – ram, boar, tiger. But this is still summoning, so it comes from another place, it doesn't just appear out of no where. The second jutsu I'm going to teach ya is one of my personal favorites, it allows you to change clothes, and your hair style. Think of the color, style, size, etc, and make the half dog seal, followed by this seal, the demon's ally seal. Naruto, you can do this naturally, as I have done it many times. The jutsu will also work to its full capacity only on you, Naruto. So all you need to do is visualize the clothes and they'll appear on you. Its called Youki Nui no jutsu. Also, an easier and faster way to complete this jutsu is to concentrate on one word you want to describe your clothing, I use this way much more often. This jutsu is of my own creation, so don't spread it around!" Kyuubi gave a pointed glare in Sakura's direction.

They all tried out Baiko no jutsu and completed it correctly, with the exception of Naruto imagining ramen but not visualizing the bowl. It landed all over him!

Kyuubi suggested they all try Youki Nui no jutsu one at a time, a fashion show type a thing. It was more or less agreed to.

Sakura was the first to try out Youki Nui no jutsu. Her normal red and green out fit transformed into a red tight fitting top which mimicked Kyuubi's with her family's crest on the front, along with a pair of light pink Capri's, hot pink bandages wound themselves around her lower arms to her wrists. She donned a pair of red nin sandals. Her leaf hitai, hot pink, was atop her head, as per usual. Her hair was longer and braided, red flecks scattered among the rosy locks._ We know who's going to be targeted first, can you say "shoot me" any louder?_

Sasuke reluctantly went next. He was successful, his white shorts lengthened to slacks. The normally blue shirt was changed to a deep green shirt with matching arm bracers. The Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt. Black sandals and headband, which was on his upper arm. His navy hair was the same except his bangs grew to his chin.

Kakashi performed the handseals next, donning a dark red muscle shirt and black slacks. His ANBU mark showed proudly on his shoulder. The face mask and hitai turned a beautiful brilliant silver/grey, staying in their rightful places. Black nin shoes were in place of the regular blue ones.

Kisame grinned and tried, just for the fun of it. He unzipped the Akatsuki cloak and placed it on to a low hanging branch, which was actually pretty tall for the rest of the group, on the tree he was leaning against. His short sleeved, black, _fishnet_, shirt turned a vibrant _aqua_ blue, the loose pants stayed the same, a _deep sea_ indigo. His scratched mist hitai, changed to white. Some bandages enveloped his hands from the wrists. His stomach, not seen until now, had a seal similar to Naruto's, the difference was where the kanji for kitsune was in the middle of Naruto's, the kanji for serpent was there instead. And the hilt of Samehada had turned the same blue as his shirt. The cloaks usual red clouds had dark blue lining now.

Kyuubi chose this time to take her turn, she merely winked to trigger the change. The all black sleeping kimono changed to a dress, very short and pleated like a cheerleader's skirt along the bottom. While the dress was an almost mesmerizing black, the bandages from the day before returned, crimson colored. Her nine black tails and ears remained unchanged. Silver bangles lined her arms. A leaf headband, crimson, solidified on her upper thigh. It was seemingly brand new, except for the gash running directly through the leaf symbol that marked her as a missing nin.

Itachi went next, still without his cloak or hair tie, the first priority of his was tying back his hair with a gold pony, his hair lengthened to a little past his waist. His shirt switched to an all white wifebeater with the Uchiha symbol on the front in gold. The pants were the camouflage colors of oak brown, pearlized white, and gold. _(think zaku's scarf from the chuunin exams)_ his sandals were the oak brown, the same color which cloaked his hitai.

Naruto had to go last, always the dramatic one. All he did was grin to ignite the jutsu. His two black, silver tipped tails proliferated from behind him, the also black fox-like ears popped up atop his messy hair, which was not its natural blonde. Instead it was a crimson, with black sprayed on the tips. His hair had lengthened to random lengths, all past his shoulders, his bangs being the longest draping to the floor. No shirt of any kind and black cargo pants which looked like they had been spattered with fresh blood was what consisted of his attire, on the front of his pants there was an Uchiha symbol in its normal colors. His hitai held the same pattern as his pants, worn on one of his tails. A fishnet trench coat, all silver, was thrown atop of this, what looked to be, piece of graffiti. When you included the sword strapped across his back…he was in one word – demonic. The black in his outfit looked like it was absorbing the light surrounding it. His eyes were in hanyou form.

"You look good kit, like the real demon you are." Kyuubi seemed to be the only one able to speak at the moment. Naruto sported a feral grin rival to a fox's.

"Thanks Kyu-Hime. Can we train now?"

"Fine, but remember that these techniques are _mine_. Most of them are forbidden and _only I _ will teach _when_ and to _whom I want_. You will _not_, understand?"

"Crystal clear."

"Ok, come on. Sasuke! I think you'll enjoy this lesson too." Sasuke seemed to be startled and excited simultaneously. He coolly walked after them to the clearing which Naruto trained in with Itachi.

The brothers stood beside each other, Kyuubi began instruction, "I'm going to assume you both know Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu and Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, now, I'm going to teach you Katon: Housenka Kage no Jutsu, and a demon technique – Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu."

The Katon: Housenka Kage no jutsu consisted of the original balls of fire, but interpreted shuriken and kunai hidden into the flames. It was quite effective to surprise enemy ninjas. Uchiha's have a natural fire affinity, that meant that Naruto and Sasuke were doing quite well in this practice. Both of them had completely mastered Katon: Housenka Kage no Jutsu and compromised Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu by noon. Both boys were tired and hungry so Kyuubi called a break for lunch.

They strolled back to the camp to find Kisame and Sakura in a _very_ compromising position.

_**BACK AT CAMP**_

A few minutes after Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Naruto left…

"Hey, Pinky. Come on, were gonna train." Kisame teased. _If you don't know who he's talking to, you're an idiot._

Sakura's face reddened, "Like you can talk, SHARKBOY!" She hesitantly tread in Kisame's direction, fully intending to beat the crap out of him…or at least until she realized he could probably kill her at will.

He motioned for her to follow him, which she did. They entered a small clearing next to a flowing river. First they practiced tree climbing, which Sakura picked up quite quickly. Kisame told her that it was because she had sub-standard chakra levels. The odd colored ninja then proceeded to water walking. Sakura wasn't as adapt to this, but with a couple hours practice she had perfected the skill.

"Pinky, you ready for some jutsus?" Sakura responded with a vigorous shake of her head. "This first one is called Suiton: Suijinheki, it's a shield made of water." He showed her the correct seals and Sakura practiced for nearly 2 hours. By then it was approximately nine-thirty.

"Hey sharky? Ya think I can try some offensive moves now?"

"Oh, you think you can handle it, huh? Well, I can teach ya a few basics…Here is Suiton: Shigure Ras no Jutsu, its like rain shooting outwards from your hands in a wide spiral pattern." Kisame instructed her in correcting the mistakes in her form and afterwards taught her Suiton: Baku Suishouha, a wave technique. It was to drown or stall your opponent.

Kisame demonstrated this technique. Sakura couldn't dodge however, and copped the attack full on. The water dragged her down. She had over exerted her chakra supply, making her weak. The last thing she saw was the sky before being pulled beneath the torrents. Her mind fogged up.

"Sakura!" Kisame dove under the water, grabbed Sakura, and pulled her ashore. She wasn't breathing…

'_What the hell am I supposed to do? She needs CPR, she's gonna die!'_ Kisame bent down over her, closer, closer…their lips connected. He remembered that Sakura needed help and continued with the CPR.

Sakura's vision cleared to unveil Kisame 'kissing' her. Sakura gasped, "Hey sharky…"

Kisame shot up, "Sakura! Thank God! Naruto would have killed me!"

Kisame hugged her fragile body to his, squeezing Sakura tightly. Sakura flushed. "What happened?"

"Eh…I kinda hit you with the jutsu and you fell into the water. You didn't come back up. so I got you out and performed CPR…I thought you died." He loosened his grip on her to stare into beryl eyes. Their faces moved closer on their own accord, leaving only a small gap between. Breaths mingled, noses touched…and Kisame snapped back to reality, drawing away almost guiltily.

"Kisame…" Sakura lunged at Kisame smashing their lips together in a fervent kiss. Kisame grew more bold, licking and nipping at Sakura's bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to allow their tongues to intermingle. They pulled back, breathing hard, smiling. Kisame chuckled, tracing Sakura's jaw line.

"Your pretty good, Pinky." Sakura smirked, almost glowing. She gasped when Kisame picked her up and headed back to the camp.

When they reached the site they sat near the fire, Sakura was still weak and soon fell asleep. It happens to be that she fell asleep on Kisame's lap. He dozed off just after.

That was the scene when Kyuubi, Naruto, and Sasuke came back to rest and eat lunch. Itachi and Kakashi were no where to be found.

A/N don't be too angry, there is an explanation to Kisame's and Sakura's instant reaction and extremely fast-paced relationship. It won't be til around the very end of the story though, sorry!


End file.
